


疯狂的骑士 The Mad Knight

by riminal



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>要么眼前的是个偷了盔甲伪装成骑士的疯子，要么这个女孩就是不列颠之王——当Lancelot意识到这一点的时候，他的下巴差点没掉到地上去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	疯狂的骑士 The Mad Knight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Mad Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10713) by Religion0. 



> 题目：The Mad Knight 疯狂的骑士  
> 作者：Religion0  
> 配对：Berserker/Saber  
> 人物：Lancelot (Berserker)，Arturia Pendragon (Saber)  
> 分级：PG-13  
> 类型：Romance 浪漫  
> 简介：要么眼前的是个偷了盔甲伪装成骑士的疯子，要么这个女孩就是不列颠之王——当Lancelot意识到这一点的时候，他的下巴差点没掉到地上去。  
> 链接：http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8275448/1/The_Mad_Knight  
> 授权：I am very honoured that you would want to do that! Yes, do go ahead! I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you liked "The Mad Knight" enough to want to go to such lengths. =,)  
> I would like to hear how your friends like it, though, do you think you could keep me updated? =)

**[作者前言]**  
对于Berserker/Lancelot 过去的调查从未令我满意（究竟是什么让他陷入疯狂？他身上有着太多谜题……），而这里呈现的便是本人关于他为何会成为这样的Servant的揣测——尽管在最初，我曾以为Berserker的身份一定是黑王子[1]。  
 **[正文]**  
也许后世的传说将叙述他是如何的爱上Guinevere——亚瑟王之妻——无论主动引诱或是被她诱惑，然而坦率地说，那并非事实。  
（之所以这么说的）原因半是出于“亚瑟”从未结婚，另一半则是缘于没有一个女人能和他的王相媲美，在任何意义上。

他的王强大，睿智，是一位天生的领导者。伴随着战争与王权一同到来的痛苦犹如千斤重担，却由她轻易负起。  
她是那么美。  
他当然见过有着更光滑的肌肤与更顺从的态度的女人，但他从未见过谁拥有这样光辉的精神，也从未见过一个人能在所有方面都如此公正平等地对待他和追随他的骑士们，更是从未见过一个人有着那样闪电般的机敏与天生的幽默感——她既是一个绝佳的友人，同时她也是一位伟大的战略家。

在他遇见Arturia之前，他曾听说过许多她的事迹，他想当然地认为，那不是一个女人能够办到的。  
他本以为一个女人不可能以国王的身份统治不列颠；  
他本以为一个女人不可能身着坚铠，将战争胜利的疤痕视作生命中单纯的事实，而不是耻辱的负担（那些疤痕最终化为了优雅与美丽的一部分，与任何娇花相比都不逊色）；  
他本以为任何一个女人都不可能激起他内心的忠诚与敬畏——对他而言那堪称亵渎；  
他本以为一个女人不可能步入战场，直面左右的背叛，斩杀无数的敌人，再看着自己的下属杀死数人，甚至在这样的一天的最后，她还能说着笑话，用以鼓舞骑士们的士气；  
他当然也曾以为，不会有任何一个女人，能这样全然地攫取他的心。

他并不为承认这一事实而感到骄傲，在他频繁地发现有一个女人的服侍确是人生中的一大乐事的同时，他也常认为一个女人的侍奉还远远不够[2]，但在Arturia之后……他不是唯一一个被爱神击中的人，只是看起来其他人的感情仿佛已经超越了爱，从而单纯把她看做一个有着独特外型的男人而不是女人来对待。但在他的眼里，她一直都是位异常美丽的女人。

不，严格来说并不是那样。

当他第一次见到她的时候，他觉得她仅仅是有些俊俏，身躯包裹在铠甲之下，连四周的空气都诡异地令人感到肃穆，但当柔软的阳光斜斜地亲吻她金色的头发时，这种肃穆感很轻易就能被忽略掉，从而只记住铠甲散发出的光晕……如果她再多那么几英寸——包括身高和胸围——的话，一定会变得美丽的。

再之后，一位骑士找了过来，正式地鞠了一躬，说道：“陛下，您需要在法庭上出席，还是我让他们稍等一会，吾王？”

要么眼前的是个偷了盔甲伪装成骑士的疯子，要么这个女孩就是不列颠之王——当Lancelot意识到这一点的时候，他的下巴差点没掉到地上去。  
这个女孩，如果她不是一位配合默契的演员，那她就真的是不列颠的王！

突然间，冷厉在她眸中凝起，配上绷紧的下颌，使得空气中弥漫着的肃穆感更令人难以忽视了。

没有人能轻易构筑出这样的氛围，那肃穆是伴随领袖的责任一同汇聚而成——在意识到这点的时候，他想要侍奉亚瑟王的决心受到了动摇。  
他真能侍奉一个女人吗？他真能在她面前屈膝并宣誓效忠吗？

事实证明，他不仅可以，他的确做到了这些，并且不曾后悔。  
……直到有一天，他意识到他将永远都不会拥有她。

然后他开始后悔，后悔自己只犹豫了是追随一个女人还是离开（而没有考虑其他问题）。  
在此时此刻，他怎么能站在这里，看着他爱的女人不假思索地置自己的安危于不顾，与敌人死拼。  
那个几乎每天都濒临死亡的人，那个里里外外都熠熠闪光的人，那个仿佛与王之身份完美契合却又为自身担负着的生命的重量而痛苦的人，那个永远不会在他怀中的人……

而现在，他只能站在这里，看着她被一堆男人包围，看着她和别人交谈，鼓励他们的斗志，引导他们回想更美好的时光。  
那景象令他揪痛，却又从心底涌起怀念——那思念令他感到熟悉却又陌生的可怕。

那足以驱他至狂。

> [1] 黑王子爱德华(1330-1376)，英王爱德华三世长子，英法百年战争中英国著名军事指挥。因其甲胄颜色为黑色，故名。  
> [2] 这一段感觉翻得不太准，原文：but while he had often found a woman's comforts one of the great pleasures in life, he had also always thought that one woman's comforts would never be enough。求助QAQ

**[作者后记]**  
唔……我觉得还有很多内容可以写，不过我想我不会是那个实现它的人。  
小小警告一下，以下内容是在胡诌。  
是什么始终困扰着我并驱使我写下这篇从男人视角展开的同人呢？  
因为圈里大部分的同人都是以Saber的视角来写的，所以我想，如果从不那么可爱的男人的视角来看会不会不一样？那该是什么样子的呢？  
所以就有了这篇。  
回归正题，请回评告诉我你喜欢/不喜欢哪里，以及你同意/否定我写的哪些部分。  
我将不胜感激*笑  
附：我看了最后一集，也看到了Lancelot（在闪回画面里）解释自己的遭遇那部分。如果你没看过的话，那下面就有些剧透了。显然，他确实爱上了Guinevere，并且只是为亚瑟没有责骂他也没有惩罚他而愧疚，最终导致了疯狂。不过我更喜欢我的理解，不只是因为那是我的。


End file.
